


Ephemeral (Loki's Powers)

by vendettaaa



Category: Loki (Marvels)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettaaa/pseuds/vendettaaa
Summary: During the Battle of New York, the Hidden Children of Freya, who were supposed to be the protectors of Midgard, remained unseen. As punishment, the goddess claimed one girl to carry the burden of the Cursed Amulet.Forced to keep the powers of the Amulet, Thor, the God of Thunder, tasks her to bear Loki's talents inside. Never knowing that Freya, the Goddess of Divination, had already planned Loraine's hard journey from the beginning to start heŕ story in the mythologies.





	Ephemeral (Loki's Powers)

°•°•°•°

Everyone has secrets. So does Earth.

There are many creatures that we don't know of. Some are far away from us, some are simply hidden and there were one of those that walk among us. Humanity is not alone - whether it's outside our world or not, there are those who are different.

She is one of them.

°•°•°•°

In another realm of gold and silver, Loraine made her way to the royal kitchen. As usual, the place smelled exquisitely good. Different kinds of scents were mixed in a way that made her stomach grumbled in hunger.

She took an apron hanging on a wall and tied it around her waist.

Today was officially her first day of work. Meaning, a good impression was absolutely the most important thing she needed to achieve. She smiled warmly at everyone. She had already spent a month, learning, training and adjusting in the palace that finally, as the day started, she wasn't sure what to feel. Somehow, she felt excited and anxious at the same time.

Loraine dodged a couple of chefs shouting at each other. She passed and ducked towards an elegant counter where a girl was waiting for her to come. Loraine thought she was the one who rang the bell for her.

The girl smiled at her kindly and Loraine returned one to her. "Good morning," she greeted.

The girl blushed, smiled and nodded. Loraine supposed the servant seemed awfully shy tòwards her.

"This looks great," she beamed, trying to enlighten her. "What's your name?"

"It's Slynthia," the girl whispered. 

"That's a wonderful name. I'm Loraine," she replied and the girl smiled.

"Well, I should get going," Loraine lifted the tray from the counter. "See you, in a bit," she said and started to walk. But before she could, the girl tugged the sleeves of her dress. She looked back.

Loraine caught a glimpse of Slynthia's hands, and they were shaking.

She looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

The girl bit her lower lip. "Please, do be careful," she uttered and slowly another smile appeared on her lips - looking alright.

"I will," she whispered and smiled at her. The girl nodded and let go of her sleeves.

She turned and walked out of the royal kitchen. She tried hard not to think about the girl's reaction. Why was she afraid? Was it because of her? Or, was it because she was afraid for her?

Loraine inhaled deeply, steadying herself as she realized her heart was pounding loudly. Now was not the time to make a turn. She had already accepted this curse.

She went up the circular staircase and walked down a magnificent hallway where ancient Nordic statues stood along the sides of tall windows. 

A couple more steps and finally the outline of Loki's chamber zoomed closer to her sight till she was halfway there.

Two Asgardian guards were found in front of his room, but they moved far away from each other as she approached the door. Loraine ambled towards it casually and stood right in front of it.

The doors looked like wood, but it was nevertheless, special. The huge size of it made her recognize that it was made for an outstanding captive inside this realm. It was granted with Odin's power to guard whoever goes in and out.

She hesitated, leaned closer to the door and whispered a code.

In response, it creaked as it opened itself - echoing against every wall in the hallway. As soon as it extended itself wide and free, she stood there in front of the whole room. It was quiet, and so terribly still.

She took a step forward --- the glass on the tray tremulously shaking because of her hands.

Show no weakness Loraine, she thought. Loraine emptied her mind and quickly her hands alleviated well.

She eyed the room and took in her surroundings. The room was staggeringly enormous. Some of the things were exactly like one of hers back in her chamber, but this was more ravishing. It was rather a charming dwelling for a prisoner like him. She supposed they still do care for him.

The bed was at the center near the wall, facing the door. It created the main attraction and the emphasis of the whole room. The bed sheets were green, and the edges were black with a hint of gold. The blankets were darker. The overall appearance of the bed almost lulled Loraine to sleep.

She settled the tray down the table at the side of the huge bed and stood beside it.

Loraine noticed the bed was occupied; she could see that Loki was sleeping. Or maybe he's awake. His hair was outstretched above the pillows and the blankets were at his shoulder.

'Loki, time to eat'.

She spoke from her mind, using the talents of a Liv. She wasn't really expecting a reply. But there it was.

'Magic?' A husky voice replied. 'I am not amused by that.'

She scoffed. "Come now."

Slowly the blanket ruffled and Loki sat. He turned to look at his intruder.

Loraine took in his appearance as he stared at her. His handsome face was pale like snow but it suited his long hair, dripping to his shoulders as black as the night itself. His cheekbones were sharp and his lips were red, completing his breathtaking image.

He looked at her, his green eyes raking her up and down.

Then he gazed at her deeply. This girl was somehow familiar. Why is that? It wasn't just because this girl had the characteristic of a beautiful woman. The purple eyes that she had, told him she was a rare kind. No, there was something more than the eyes. She looked as likely as...

He stopped himself. He knew the answer. Loki knew who she looked like, but he cleared them - chasing them away from his thoughts.

She crossed her arms and steadied her gaze at him. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow. "Eat," she gestured her hands towards the table.

"Who are you?" He questioned, examining her.

"I am Loraine and I am your new servant here," she said trying to look as calm as she could. The God of Mischief was now talking to her.

"Ah, tell me. You're not from here. Yes?" He stood up. She moved backwards and settled herself across the table. He walked towards it and sat not taking his eyes off hers.

"Well, yes," she answered.

Loki picked up the spoon and fork and started eating.

After a few bites and a sip of water he asked,, "What anonymous creation are you?" Tgere was a bit of mockery in his voice.

"I can't actually tell you besides my name," Loraine replied.

"Oh? And why is that?" He stopped eating and once again eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, your brother told me not to. He said he will be the one to tell you who I am, what I am and why I am here," she informed.

"Really now? My brother...How is he?" He asked as his eyes danced with deception.

"He's fine. In fact, he'll be here after you're done," she replied.

"I do not wish for his - " he traced the spoon on the plate, making it screech - "presence," and grinned.

"Well, whether you like it not, he'll be here," she snapped.

***

Minutes took over and he didn't dare spoke another word. The creaking of the pendulum and the clinking of his spoon and fork filled the room. She wasn't really good at conversations.

"So, why did you it?" She blurted out - breaking the quietness of the room.

"Pardon?" He took a sip of water.

"Conquering Earth?" She replied, not looking at him.

He stood up without a word, walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. She took a quick look at it. It was dark-blue and the cover was hardbound, with no title.

"You, must have a bundle of nerves in you, querying me why and yet you're here prevaricating," he sighed and opened the book. Some papers fell down, flattering to the ground.

"I'm just under-" Loraine trailed off and paused. This was a serious question wasn't it? "I'm sorry..." She confessed and walked over to the table, cleaning. "Do you need help with that?" She asked about the papers, looking back at him.

His eyes were settled on the book. "Help... is not actually what I sorely need from someone random," he took a quick glance at her, laid down on his bed and read the book.

"Fine, whatever," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I mean, suit yourself," she defended, biting her lower lips from her mistake. She walked slowly towards the door, gazed at him for a second then turned her back.

When the door finally closed shut, she exhaled a long breath, realizing she was holding it in for a long time.


End file.
